fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEN DROWNED (Pastamonsters)
BEN DROWNED, or simply as BEN, is the deuteragonist of [http://xcomickittyx.deviantart.com/gallery/31437251 Pastamonsters]. He is Jeff and Ms. P's best friend. He is an intelligent and laid-back ghost and acts as Slenderman's "inlet guy". He is Jeff's best friend and a very recognizable Proxy. He specializes in drug-dealing, gaming, and watching TV. He is a supergenius, but due to his love of drugs and goofy attitude, most people believe him to be stupid like Jeff. He lives in cyber-space, and works undercover at Mr. Mandavi's Pizza Place in the Human World. Originally a innocent 10-year-old named BEN, BEN was drowned and subsequently killed by an old man. However, the spirit of BEN, named BEN DROWNED, started messing with the game after the BEN file was deleted before he was able to escape and haunt other forms of technology, eventually finding a realm known as the Under Realm and decided to live there. Personality Before his death, BEN was a pretty innocent boy, admiring his brother to a high degree, having the usual stuff that any kid his age would have in his room, and going out in the rain to have fun. As a Proxy, BEN seems to be almost always high. He is very laid-back and calm and doesn't seem to care about anything. At times he uses his influence of the internet mind to solve problems his friends can't figure out. His voice is like that of a hipster or a stoned surfer dude, which is mainly calm and cool at times (but only when he's on Black Stuff). He almost never yells out unless he is scared or really angry. BEN is the "cool guy" in the Proxies and never really argues about anything (But if you say anything about the internet being sucky or that it lies, that's the only time that BEN can argue). As previously stated, BEN is one of the most intelligent Proxies out there. He has a photographic memory, can decipher alien languages not known to man, outsmarted Enderman (a genius himself) numerous times, and can hack almost every computer, including the United States Airforce servers. Despite his intelligence, most people believe him to be stupid due to his drug addiction and goofy, childish nature. In addition, he is not nearly as smart or wise as Ms. P or Slenderman, and has been manipulated by X and Zalgo numerous times. Whenever he is high on Black Stuff, BEN's rather robotic and emotionless half the time due to literally being stoned out of his mind, and usually doesn't care what people think of him. Only specific things can waver his calm demeanor (such as Stiltwalkers, threatening his loved ones and of course, water). He is also very horny when he is high, coming off as a sexual predator. He also has a habit of molesting Jeff or any other men in this state. Additionally, BEN is significantly more social in this state compared to when he's "mellow", as he is willing to meet new people and hit on girls with confidence. If he is off Black Stuff (or "mellow" as he puts it), BEN's true personality begins to show. BEN is somewhat shy, and turns invisible a lot at times when meeting new people. BEN is also very good at hiding his feelings about others when mellow. He is very attached to people he already knows and freaks out whenever paired with someone he isn't familiar with. When Sally Williams was kidnapped by the Stiltwalker, leaving BEN alone in the Dark Forest, he broke down crying and had a panic attack because he was left alone, implying BEN has a fear of being alone. He is also very sensitive and emotional when it comes to criticism from people. He is also very sensitive about his small height, even getting angry over Laughing Jack simply calling him "small fry". BEN can also be very violent, reckless, and angry when wronged. He was constantly bothered by X's mockery of his mother's death, even when the others tried to warn him that X was just trying to get a rise out of him. When not high, he is also very vulnerable due to his lack of skill with his magic powers. He tends to only be seen exclusively with his closest friends, particularly Jeff, Ms. P, Ticci Tobey, Slenderman, and Sally. Of course, BEN is not completely evil and crude. He can be very friendly and calm most of the time. BEN also seldom kills people who make him angry or who provoke, making him one of the few Proxies who almost never kills for fun. He really does care about his fellow Proxies and threatening them is a very good tactic if someone plans on making him angry. Also, he refuses to kill children or innocent people and usually only haunts and kills the scum of society. He also is very loyal, if only to a handful of people. BEN hates people who are disloyal or lie, even going as far as to never speak to or interact with them. Even when Enderman threatened to drown him, BEN didn't rat out Proxy information to Enderman. Finding out Sally had been snatched by the Stiltwalker drives BEN to go into the Dark Forest and find her and rescue her. He also is disgusted by threatening other's loved ones to achieve goals. BEN also loves his deceased mother dearly, so much so that he was willing to recklessly attack X, who was making fun of his mother's death. BEN is also very protective of Sally, as he saved her from a Stiltwalker and even offered himself to Zalgo to save her from him multiple times. Finally, he also held Jeff's hand as he died, comforting his dying friend in his last moments and broke down in tears multiple times afterward. Appearance BEN almost always looks high, laid back, or tired due to his droopy eyelids. Ben is a spirit who is in the form of Link. The spirit, named BEN, was drowned by his father. The father was the leader of a cult named the Moon Children, who sacrificed others (which became BEN). BEN's eyes are black with small red pupils. Whenever he is off drugs, he has black iris' with red pupils and his scleras are red as well. He can also shape-shift into other monsters since he is a glitch. Relationships Family *Unnamed mother - Mother † Allies *Jeff the Killer † - Best Friend *Slenderman - Former Teacher and Friend *Pencil Neck - Best Friend *Smile Dog - Close Friend *Eyeless Jack - Friend *Masky - Friend *Hoodie - Friend *Sally Williams - Best Friend *Ticci Tobey - Friend *Natalie Clockwork - Friend *Several unnamed stoners † - Friends *President Bush - Friend *Rick Bernstein - Friend *Ducky - "Friendemy" *Enderman - Former Nemesis turned Ally *The Rake - Former Enemy turned Ally *B.O.B - Former enemy turned Ally *Mr. Widemouth - Friend *Aton - Friend and occasional enemy *Unwanted House Guest † - Ally *Sheriff Wayne - Friend *Splendorman - Ally *Slenderson - Friend *The Shadowlurker - Enemy turned Ally *Skeet - Friend *Mr. Mandavi - Boss (in the Human World) and Friend Enemies *Zalgo (†?) - Archenemy and Attempted Killer *X † - Enemy, Attempted Killer, and Attempted Victim *Mancala † - Archnemesis *Laughing Jack - Enemy and occasional friend *Minions of Zalgo - Enemies *Jane the Killer † - Archenemy and Attempted Killer *Mayor Bigmouth - Ally turned Traitorous Enemy *The Showman - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Sexual Offenderman - Enemy *Malitch † - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Malitch's rhino henchmen † - Attempted Killers Powers and abilities Powers= *'Shape-Shifting': BEN can immediately take the shape of different creatures at will, allowing himself to sneak past enemies and turn the tide in a fight. *'Cyber Travel': BEN lives in cyberspace, meaning he can travel through the internet from computer to computer and leave as he pleases. *'Incredible Speed': BEN can move at incredible speeds, being able to swiftly kill four people in the time it took for a raindrop to fall from a streetlight. BEN is also capable of interstellar travel well beyond the speed of light. *'Immortality': Due to a side effect of being a tangible spirit, BEN does not physically age, potentially able to live indefinitely. Also, as a result, he has retained his youthful appearance along with his prime health and vitality, However, he is still susceptible to pain via starvation, cold, physical injury, poisonous gases; and could be killed by powerful beings such as Slenderman, Aton, Zalgo, etc. BEN can also be killed as easily as being drowned again. *'Healing': This support ability allows BEN to heal himself as well as anyone he wants to. *'Telekinesis': BEN can lift objects and even people off the ground and hurl them towards anyone or anything, though he mostly only uses it to haunt and scare unsuspecting people. *'Levitation': BEN can hover several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground afterward at will, *'Block': BEN's blocking ability absorbs all projectile blasts directed towards him, however, it does not reflect the shots towards the firer's crosshair, instead the shots are simply absorbed while any damage dealt by them will be negated. Normal magic will be blocked with no damage dealt, but projectiles from powerful beings like Zalgo cannot be blocked and will send BEN flying. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness': BEN seems to be aware that he is a character made for the audience's amusement. He has communicated and spoke directly to the audience countless times. *'Broadway Force': BEN can tap into the Broadway Force by spontaneously breaking into song and dance, causing everyone and everything around them to become bound by it, and compelled to join in. *'Time/Spatial Manipulation': If he becomes sober, BEN can (albeit unintentionally) rip apart the fabric of reality, even affecting beings like Slenderman and Mr. Widemouth. *'Resistance to Poison': While he can feel the effects of it, BEN cannot be killed with poisonous darts/gases, etc. *'Teleportation': BEN can teleport at will, able to travel through space and from realm to realm. |-| Battle Stats and additional info= * Tier: High 7-B | Low 2-B * Age: 10 * Attack Potency: City Level (harmed Zalgo's Inquisitors, who destroyed multiple villages in their rampage. Can easily stomp Jeff in a fight.) | Likely Multi-Universe Level+ (Had the potential to destroy the entire universe and universes beyond) * Speed: Relativistic+ (dodged sunlight) with Massively FTL+ travel speed (flew across the universe to get to another planet) * Lifting Strength: Unknown * Striking Strength: Unknown * Durability: Town Level (healing and regen makes him difficult to kill) * Stamina: Limitless (is a ghost) * Standard Equipment: His Black Stuff. * Intelligence: Possibly Supergenius. * Weaknesses: Can be killed permanently by water. Is not immune to attacks from cosmic entities. His hydrophobia can leave him paralyzed with fear, leaving him open to attacks. Quotes Trivia *BEN has an official "Ask Pastamonsters BEN" Tumblr page that can be viewed here. The page is reportedly run by one of Comickit's closest friends and assistant to creating Pastamonsters, Kickstartaholic, who answer fan's questions the way BEN would. *BEN, according to Comickit and his Tumblr page, knows every song known to mankind and will belt out the lyrics to anything. *At one point in season three's "Rise of Enderman", BEN tells Jeff "Black Stuff will save your life one day". True to his word, BEN uses Black Stuff multiple times over the course of the series to save himself and his friends. **He uses it the destroy the Enderbot by clogging it's gears in the same episode. **In "Why Drugs Are Bad", Jeff saves the entire universe from destruction by giving a sober BEN his Black Stuff. **In "Legends of the Multiverse", BEN uses Black Stuff to save Jeff and Smile Dog from Zalgo's minions and later uses it again to save himself and Sally from Zalgo by melting half of Zalgo's face off with it. *It is revealed by the Unwanted House Guest that BEN can perfectly imitate other people's voice by using magic to amplify his vocal cords. *According to Aton, ever since he BEN had died and become a spirit, he was a very restless spirit who's death was tied to Lord Zalgo and sinister magic and the emotional intensity caused his body to glitch, and warp the world around him (if he is left long enough in that state he risks destroying himself and the entire universe). After Aton had brought him back as a ghost, Aton instructed Slenderman to give BEN his Black Stuff in pill form, as He had discovered it stopped the glitch symptoms in other cases, and keeps the ghosts in a mellow state. Over the years, however, BEN decided to abuse the substance he takes excessive amounts in unconventional ways and harvests it alongside other monsters, becoming high off of it. Aton didn't mind the abuse, as it kept BEN from destroying the universe, but if BEN ever becomes completely sober again, the universe itself may collapse. **Due to the Black Stuff's apparently divine origins, it is capable is severely injuring Zalgo and his minions. *BEN's favorite movie is Pineapple Express, which he claims to have seen 186 times. *According to Comickit, BEN can remember anything. It doesn't matter what it is, he will remember it. BEN himself claims it's both a blessing and a curse. *BEN is a huge fan of Jackass, Gravity Falls, and Family Guy and watches them constantly. *BEN is one of the few characters who can understand what Smile Dog is saying. *BEN is represented on the Zalgo Zodiac as a jar of Black Stuff. *BEN once hacked into Russia's servers so he could have access to Russian porn. *BEN has had sex with a giraffe, a chair, a lion, his bong, Jeff's knife, and a slug. He even cut a hole in Jeff's childhood teddy bear so he could have sex with it. He's also clearly interested in Jeff himself, but only when he's high. In actuality, it's unknown if BEN is sexually attracted to Jeff or not. *His lifelong dream is to get so high he can't feel his face. Despite his efforts, he has yet to fully achieve this. *BEN keeps his mother's locket under his hat. *He's apparently a world-renowned paddleball champion, with a constructive score of 50,900,351,157,809,006 hits. *At one point, BEN considered joining Zalgo's army. Fortunately, Jeff and Ms. P talked him out of it. *BEN records Jeff talking in his sleep. *BEN's Proxy identification card number is A1359723. *Unlike Jeff, BEN is a surprisingly good driver. *According to his Tumblr page, BEN hates being called "Zelda". Despite this, Laughing Jack, Aton, and Zalgo call him by the name, probably simply to provoke him. It used to really anger him, but he grew out of it as time went on but it still somewhat bothers him. *BEN's favorite color is Mary Jane Green (basically dark green). *BEN is 10 years old physically (mentally he is somewhere in his early 20s) , making him the second youngest Proxy (Sally Williams being the youngest). *BEN's bong's name is Frank. *BEN is ambidextrous. *BEN seems to have a hidden lust with Jeff, as he enjoys being close to Jeff, calls him sexy constantly and at a point is even implied to masturbate to him. This is only when BEN is high, of course, so no one knows whether BEN is truly attracted to Jeff or not. *He's implied to occasionally molest and/or rape other men (most frequently Jeff), though it's mostly just brought up as a throwaway joke every once in awhile. If anything, he's probably molested some poor guy at some point in time, but he more likely just enjoys using sexual threats for the sake of making people uncomfortable. *Zalgo thinks BEN is a pushover. *BEN represents the Deadly Sin of Sloth. *Despite being a ghost and immortal, BEN can be harmed or touched like any common human, just not killed. *BEN does not need to eat, sleep or drink. However, if he ever stopped eating or sleeping he would feel the pain of starvation and sleep deprivation without actually dying from it, so he considers it best to keep eating and sleeping. Plus, he simply likes eating and sleeping. *BEN's license plate on his car reads "B0RN 2 H@CK". *If BEN had a spirit animal it would be a sloth. *If BEN were in Hogwarts, his house would be Hufflepuff and his boggart would be a lake. *Ben's uniform (tunic, hat) may look gray, but it is actually an incredibly pale and light shade of green. *Although BEN is a master planner and is "real good at numbers" according to Eyeless Jack, he still does pretty stupid things regularly. He often tags along with Jeff on his escapades despite said adventure being clearly dangerous and/or stupid. BEN obviously is very academically smart, but just lacks common sense. *As seen over the course of the series, BEN's worst fears include being alone, water, death, clowns, mimes, Barney, and thunderstorms. BEN is also terrified of Zalgo and X, although he refuses to admit it. **Because of his fear of water, he refuses to take a bath or even play in the snow unless someone watches over him or he is forced to. *As revealed in a now deleted post by Comickit, in the original concept of Pastamonsters, Jeff would have revealed to BEN that he had feelings (romantic and sexual) for him. This is preluded by Jeff's dream before he wakes up and possibly BEN's jokes on Jeff's sex life. This idea was cut due to it being uncomfortable given BEN's underage appearance. *In "Jeff and the Darkness Part 10," when Jeff dies, he gives BEN his signature knife, giving him it as "something to remember him by." Navigation Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Drug Dealer Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Internet Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Cheater Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Grey Zone Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Necromancers Category:Psychics Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Revived Category:Wealthy Category:Vandals Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Remorseful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:Contradictory Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Protective Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Honorable Category:Parody/Homage Category:Necessary Evil